Two Worlds, One Love
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Loke, AKA the celestial spirit Leo, starts slowly falling for the newest member of Fairy Tail, 18 year old Sammi. How ever, Sammi is more complex than he first thought. She has a secret that no one knows, not even her best friend Rin. What happens when Loke discovers her secret? Will they grow closer, or will she become distant? (starts off kinda slow) M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to the Guild!

"Umm...are you sure this is the best idea? I mean...sure your sister is in Fairy Tail...but that doesn't guarantee a spot in the guild for us!" A rather short blue eyed, black haired girl sighed.

She stared at the door in front of her, smiling at her companion's care free attitude.

"Of course! Even if Erza can't get us in, that pervy guild master of theirs is sure to be entranced by you, Sammi!" Said an even shorter girl, she had red hair and pale green eyes.

"Great...I'm most DEFINITELY not looking forward to that..." Sammi cringed.

"Well...here goes nothing..." She opened the door only to have someone crash into her and knock her onto the ground.

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!" The pink haired boy that had crashed into her leapt up and charged back into the building, disappearing into the huge brawl that seemed to be taking place.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A girl yelled, who the blue eyed individual assumed to be Erza, considering her striking resemblance to the other red head.

Swords went flying EVERYWHERE, and the two boys were pinned to the wall by them, seemingly traumatized.

"NEE-CHAN!" The shorter red head glomped her sibling.

"EEEHHHH!?" The entirety of the guild went into shock mode.

"R-Rin!?" Erza gaped at her younger sister.

"Hiiiii!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Erza asked, surprised at the sight of seeing her younger sister.

"Well me and my friend Sammi wanted to join Fairy Tail...so, here we are!" She yelled loudly, smiling big.

"I-...I see." Erza was still in a semi state of shock.

Everyone in the guild was dumbfounded, babbling mindlessly.

"Hi, I'm Sammi!" The black haired girl walked up behind her friend and waved.

"WAAHHHH! KAWAII!" Several of the male members got heart eyes and ogled poor Sammi.

"I...I feel like they're molesting me with their eyes..." She shuddered, muttering to herself.

"NEW MEMBEEERRRRSSSSS!" Natsu somehow managed to get off the wall and cheered.

"AYE!" A...blue...flying...cat...said!?

"Ummm...did that cat just frigging talk?" Sammi face palmed.

"Well...duh!" Natsu answered, as though it were as obvious as chocolate pudding.

"Natsu...you're a major retard...It's not every day that a flying talking...BLUE cat...well...does anything of the sort!" Gray sighed at pinky's idiocy.

"Did I hear...someone say new comers!?" A short old man walked up to us.

_/Why is everyone around here so...odd?/_ Sammi thought and sweat-dropped.

_/This place is...AWESOME! Why didn't I join sooner!?/_ Thought Rin.

"..." The old man seemed to be in deep thought, a serious look on his face.

Sammi was nervous, she wanted into the guild badly.

"I APPROVE!" The short wrinkled man yelled, slapping Sammi's butt.

"ACK! Wh...WHAT THE HELL, PERVY JII-JII!" She cried out.

"Master...is that any way to treat a lady of such elegance?"

Sammi turned around and blushed lightly, seeing a rather attractive man standing there, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_/T-...talk about a hottie!/_ Sammi felt her face heat up.

"Hello there, I'm Loke."

Mean while, in the background, Juvia was glaring at Rin, seeing as she was conversing with Juvia's precious _'Gray-sama'_.

"Mirajane!" The old man called out to a girl standing behind a bar counter.

"Hai, master?" She smiled happily.

"Come stamp the new members with the guild symbol!" The perverted old man said.

"Sure!" Mirajane walked over and smiled at Sammi and Rin, "Nice to meet you!"

"H-Hey! How did I get booted out of the conversation!?" Loke said in a semi-whiney tone.

"Now, where do you want them?" Mirajane asked.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMNIT!" Loke yelled, irked.

"It appears as if I've been ignored as well..." Erza sighed.

"Hmmm...My right Hip, I suppose?" Sammi pondered.

"Sure! But...we better go somewhere away from the perverts!" Mirajane laughed lightly.

"Pervert!? Where!?" Loke gaped.

"..." Everyone sweatdropped, staring at him.

"Oh..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

A few minutes later, and I had a purple fairy tail insignia on my right hip.

"Left ankle, please!" Rin chirped.

Mirajane bent down and stamped the girl's ankle, a pale-icy blue symbol now on her ankle.

Loke looked Sammi up and down, quickly looking away before anyone noticed. A faint blush crept its way onto his cheeks.

"She's...rather cute..." He mumbled to himself.

"So...you're Erza's sister, huh?" Gray asked Rin.

"Yupp!" Rin smiled.

"B-BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN SCARY!" Natsu gaped.

"Who's scary!?" Erza glared daggers at the back of Natsu's head.

"Uhhh...IT WAS HIM!" He pointed at Gray and ran off, Erza chasing him.

Loke walked up to Sammi and smiled, "Hi there...so...Sammi, Right?"

"Y-yeah. "She smiled.

"Hmm...shy girls are rather cute." He smiled warmly at her.

"O-oh?" She blushed.

"Yup! Well...c'ya around!" And with that, the attractive orange haired man walked off.

Gray smiled at Rin, "I'll be right back, ok?"

Rin nodded with a slight blush.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Gray gave chase.

"YOU!"

"Huh?" Rin turned around to see an angry looking Blue haired woman, "And you would be...?"

"YOU ARE NOW JUVIA'S RIVAL IN LOVE! YOU SHALL NOT WIN GRAY-SAMA'S AFFECTION!"


	2. Chapter 2-Miss Fairy Tail Pageant!

_"So...he's a celestial spirit?" I asked, somewhat surprised._

_"Yeah. He's Leo the Lion, king of the zodiac spirits. Why?" Lucy answered and followed up with a question of her own._

_"Just...curious, is all."_

_"Oh? Is that all?" Lucy grinned._

* * *

"Sammi! EARTH TO SAMMI! Hey, are you in there!?" Rin waved a hand in front of my face._  
_

"Hm? Oh...sorry, i spaced." I smiled awkwardly.

"The contest is about to start! Pay attention!" Lucy waved her finger at me.

"Remind me why I entered this stupid contest in the first place?" I sighed, blushing lightly.

I wasn't all that happy about my outfit, or the whole situation, to be honest. Lucy had insisted that I enter the Miss Fairy Tail pageant, and I eventually gave in...bad idea.

"Cause guuuurl, you got it goin' oooonnnnn~!" I heard a fake gay voice behind me.

I turned around and blushed again. Great...it was Loke!

"You did that almost TOO well, Loke." I laughed a bit.

* * *

**Loke's POV**

I frowned, "What ever, anyways, I came to wish you and Lucy good luck!" I grinned.

_/She looks stunning.../ _ I thought, risking a quick once over of Sammi.

She was wearing a very short black kimono, it only went down to about mid-thigh. It had purple accents and a lavender sakura petal pattern on it. The sleeves covered the majority of her hands. She had on a fishnet shirt under the kimono, and a slight amount of cleavage was visible. She had on purple fishnet stockings and traditional Japanese wooden sandals to complete the look.

_/But...so does Lucy!/_

"Thanks." Lucy and Sammi both smiled.

"Well, I'll be watching from the celestial spirit realm, so bye for now." I smiled and winked, and went back to my own world.

* * *

Little did they know, Happy was watching from a distance.

"Oh no, a love triangle!" He whisper yelled.

"A what square?" Natsu asked the blue cat.

Happy face palmed but then grinned. "They liiiiiike each other~!"

"Who did who with the what now?" Natsu asked once more.

"Natsu...just-...just stop before you hurt yourself." Gray rolled his eyes.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, YOU STRIPPER!?"

* * *

**Sammi's POV**

"ENTRY NUMBER ONE! THE EXOTIC BEAUTY WITH A BOTTOMLESS PIT FOR A STOMACH, CANA ALBERONA!" Max, the sand mage announced.

Cana stood center stage with a smug smile.

"Now, time to appeal the audience with your magic!"

She closed her eyes and pulled her cards out, and they began to float and encircle her entire form.

"The card's are hiding Cana's body...She changed into a swimsuit!"

"Heh...that drinking money is as good as mine!" She smirked and struck a pose.

"A swim suit!? No fair!" Lucy grumbled.

"I see...that's a good idea." Erza nodded thoughtfully.

"You're participating too, sis?" Rin asked cheerily.

"When there's a contest, I can't help but get motivated." She grinned.

"Ah...my rent money is slipping away from me!" Lucy cried, and I could have sworn i saw her soul leave her in despair.

"Next up! She might be a new comer, but her skills are S-Class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! JUVIA LOCKSER!"

"May these feelings reach you Gray-sama." She whispered and put her hands over her heart.

And of course...Juvia changed into a bikini as well, the stage covered in a thin layer of water at her feet.

"And she put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!"

"GRAY-SAMA! DID YOU SEE?" She beamed and blushed.

I knew that Gray cringed somewhere in the crowd.

"ANOTHER ONE GOING FOR SEX APPEAL!?" Lucy raged.

"It would appear so..." I rolled my eyes.

"Contestant number three! EVERYONE'S FAVORITE POSTER GIRL, HER BEAUTY IS KNOWN THROUGH THE LAND...MIRAJANE!" Max yelled, stepping out of the way to reveal Mirajane waving.

The crowd went nuts.

"Now! Appeal to the audience!"

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" Mirajane smiled.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Face one Happy! AYE!" She shifted her face to be Happy's.

The men in the crowd must have been heart broken.

"Head only Gajeel-kun!" She changed again.

"PFFFTTT!" Gajeel was struggling to not laugh but was wide eyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I could heard Happy bust out laughing in the audience.

"You're the only one enjoying this, you know." Gray laughed a bit as well.

"Nee-chan..." Elfman sounded devastated.

"Looks like the crowd favorite just shot herself in the foot." Lucy snickered.

Erza nodded in agreement.

Then Erza was up, she did a "Special Requip"...she was in a Goth-Lolita outfit!

My chances just kept getting slimmer...And by the look on Lucy's face, she knew hers was too.

Entry number five was Levy McGarden. The blue haired didn't go for the sex appeal, but rather charmed the crowd with her adorableness.

Then was Bisca Moulin, who came out already clad in a bikini, and requipped a rifle and shot four heart coins dead center.

Next up was Rin, who appealed by using her Crystal-Make magic to create a large 3d Sky Blue Fairy Tail guild symbol, and then reformed it into the Kanji symbol for "Friends/Comrades/Companions", or "Nakama".

"Wow...everyone's really amazing!" Lucy gulped.

"Entry number eight! One of our two newest members! The dark haired beauty, the mystery mage...SAMMI!" Max announced, and that was my que.

I hesitated but Lucy and Rin shoved me out on stage.

_/Well...isn't this fucktastic./_

I sighed and blushed, remembering that Loke was watching.

The crowd went wild and I heard several perverted comments.

"Ohayōgozaimasu! Umm...I will now be revealing my magic for the first time since I've been in the guild! I have the ability to manipulate inanimate objects, I hope you enjoy my performance!" I smiled shyly and closed my eyes.

Hundreds of Origami Cranes, which I had made every single one myself, flew on stage from behind the scenes. They were all folded with purple, gray, black, white, and lavender origami paper of various sizes. The cranes circled around me and then flew over the crowd, and then up into the air. They then burst into purple flames.

The crowd cheered loudly and clapped.

"Thank you!" I bowed and hurried backstage once more, flustered.

I wondered what Loke thought...if he had been actually watching, that is.

"Wow...that's going to be a hard act to follow..." Lucy's shoulders dropped.

"Next up, our guild's super rookie!"

"Oh, that's me!" Lucy got a determined look in her eyes.

"This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirits! LUCY HEART-!"

"ACK! DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" Lucy flipped out.

She walked out on stage and waved with an awkward smile.

"Now, it's appeal time!" Max stated.

"Umm, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my spirits!" She pulled out pom-poms.

The crowd cheered again, commenting on how cute she was.

* * *

**Loke's POV**

Sammi had put on an amazing performance, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her grace, her looks, her talent. I'm assuming that she even made the cranes herself. That must have taken a mass amount of patience.

She was truly amazing...

"Wait! What the hell am I thinking...I love Lucy!" I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I can't like Sammi too...can I?"

I however quickly dismissed the idea. It was highly unlikely.

I saw Lucy come out on stage and announce that she would be doing a cheer dance routine with the other spirits and I.

I was dreading it, but for her, it was worth it.

* * *

**Sammi's POV**

I returned from getting some cotton candy, and just as Lucy was about to summon her Spirits, A unknown female's voice began to speak from an unknown location.

"Entry Number Ten..."

"HEY! I'm not done appealing yet!" Lucy spazzed and flailed her arms.

"If you want a fairy, then you want me..." A rather ugly brown haired woman in an equally ugly green dress walked out on stage.

"If you want beauty, then you want me."

"Pfft...beauty my ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am ALL you want! The winner is obviously me, EVERGREEN!" She failed at a cute pose, holding a fan near her face.

"Ok! This idiotic contest is now over!"

"EEEHHHHHH!?" Lucy gaped.

I had a bad feeling about this, so it was a good thing i was now in the crowd. with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Elfman.

"Evergreen!?" Gray went wide eyed.

"She's back?" Elfman said nervously.

Master Makarov seemed to be feeling uneasy.

"Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this you know!" Lucy said, frustrated.

"LUCY! DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Gray called out.

"Who's this kid?"

Evergreen lifted her Glasses and her eyes changed colors. Suddenly, Lucy was...turned to stone! Yup, definitely a good thing I was no longer up there.

"This is bad...quickly, everyone escape!" Max shouted.

The civilians in the crowd panicked and ran off in a chaotic manner.

"What are you doing, Evergreen!?" Makarov demanded, "Do you plan on ruining the festival!?"

Evergreen just laughed. "You need some entertainment for a festival, yes?"

The curtain raised to reveal all of the other contestants turned to stone as well.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman cried out.

"Even Erza!" Happy exclaimed.

"You fool, return them to normal at once!"

**_BOOM!_**

A bolt of lightning crashed down onto the stage, and a rather interesting blonde man was standing there once the light cleared.

"Hey, Fairy Fails!" The blonde grinned, "This festival's just getting started!"

"Laxus?" Gramps glared.

"Freed?" Gray turned his head to look at a fancily dressed greenette.

"Bixlow too?" He then looked to a rather creepy man clad in quite an odd outfit.

"The raijin tribe!" Wakaba gasped.

"Laxus's personal guard!"

"Let's play, gramps." The man known as Laxus stated with a smug grin.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" The master yelled.

"I wonder how many will be left in the fantasia?" Laxus laughed.

"DON'T!" Makarov shouted as a bolt of lightning nearly struck Lucy.

"These woman are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them one by one. I told you, remember? This is entertainment!" Laxus draped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"This isn't funny Laxus!"

"I'm being serious."

"Let's see just who is the strongest in fairy tail." Freed said, now next to Laxus.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow was next to speak.

"Fun! Fun!" Creepy little tiki-type-things chanted.

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner! Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"I like it, nice and simple! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu pounded his fist down on the table.

"I like that eager attitude of yours."

"Let's do this." The pink haired teen began walking towards the stage.

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before!?" Warren questioned.

"I was a kid then."

"IT WAS JUST LAST YEAR!"

"I was a kid last year!" And with that, Natsu lunged at Laxus.

"But I HATE that you have no sense of flair!" Laxus smiled smugly, "...So cool down."

And he electrocuted Natsu.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled.

"See what i said?" Warren sighed.

"What a man." Elfman said.

Natsu landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Aww, and he had just recovered..." Happy floated above Natsu.

"If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!" Evergreen explained.

"There are only four of us, and around one-hundred of you, right?" Bickslow taunted.

"100 on 4!"

"You have three hours, after that they turn to dust I'm afraid." Evergreen laughed in a snobbish manner.

"The battle field is the entirety of Magnolia. When you find us the battle begins.

"Laxus..." Makarov glared at his grandson.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" He grew giant.

"Now, now! I said to cool down! It's entertainment for the festival, after all."

"Battles of Fairy Tail...Begin!" In another flash of yellow light, Laxus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3-Battle of Fairy Tail!

So, the battle of fairy tail had begun. I couldn't get out of the barrier for some reason...even though the runes rules shouldn't hold me back. Actually, the same went for Natsu. And DAMN was he pissed about it.

"Max VS Warren, winner Warren. Vistar VS Nab, winner Nab. Laki took out four. Macoa and Wakaba's battle is still in progress" Happy read.

"Enough! Stop this, you foolish children!" The Master growled.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city. And the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the battle of Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about..." I spoke up.

"But WHY! I don't get it!" Natsu shook with anger.

"I WANNA JOIN, TOO!" He slammed himself up against the rune barrier.

"THAT'S what you're upset about!?" Happy spazzed.

"WHAT'S WITH THE INVISIBLE WALL!?" Natsu pounded his fist against the barrier.

He finally backed up, just in time to be back-handed by Makarov.

"AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO BY JOINING IN!?"

Natsu wobbled but then stood straight up, that oblivious-yet-determined look on his face, "It's a tournament to see who's the strongest!"

"HOW IS THIS A TOURNAMENT!?" The short old man looked as if he wanted to hit Natsu again.

"This is all just Laxus's plan to get us to wipe each other out." He folded his arms, "Unless we can defeat the Raijin Tribe within the time limit, Erza and the other girls will turn to dust. Everyone is doing whatever they can to prevent that. It'll take more than our usual way of thinking to take control of the situation!"

"At this rate everyone who was turned to stone will be reduced to dust...And I don't believe there would be any way to restore them." I frowned.

"Laxus acts bad, but he ain't gonna go that far. Yeah, he gets on my nerves...but he's a fellow guild member. It's obviously a bluff!" Natsu was smiling at us.

"Natsu..."

"This is just a fighting festival! BUT WHY CAN'T I GET OUT!?" He smashed himself up against the barrier again.

"I can pass through normally~!" Happy flew in circles through the runes.

"People over 80 years old can't pass through the barrier...DO THAT MEAN I'M OVER 80!?" Natsu flipped the hell out.

"I don't think so..." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh good! And what about you? Are you over 80?" He asked curiously.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM, DIPSHIT!?" I yelled at him.

"You call Laxus a fellow guild member...and say that he won't go that far?"

"There's 2 hours and 18 minutes left...And there are 42 people left." Happy announced, upset.

"O-Only 42? More than half are gone already!" Makarov went wide eyed.

"Elfman's out of commission..."

"I can't believe he lost!" Happy exclaimed.

"Gray's fighting Bixlow! AGH I WANNA JOIN IN!"

"And Reedus is fighting Freed! They're starting to make there move!"

"Reedus was defeated!"

"I knew Freed would do it! Look at him go!" Natsu growled.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ACTING IMPRESSED! Now we can't get any help from Poluchka!" Happy shouted.

"We don't need it, anyways. This is a bluff."

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" We heard Laxus from behind us.

I spun around and glared at the thought projection standing before me.

"So, Natsu...why are you and the new girl still here?" He asked.

"I CAN'T GET OUT!"

"Why don't YOU tell US? Hmm?" I grumbled.

"Heh...quite the attitude this one has!" The blonde man grinned.

"Bite me."

"Laxus..." Makarov began.

"Your members...well actually your children, as you call them. I bet you can't stand watching them destroy each other, can you? Natsu and Erza can't join in, and there's no one else who can stop me and my Raijin tribe. Is there? So you gonna give in yet?"

"GRAY'S STILL THERE! HE'S ABOUT AS STRONG AS NATSU! HE AIN'T GONNA LOSE TO NO RAIJIN TRIBE!" Happy glared.

"TH-THE SAME AS ME!? _HIM!?_"

"But it's the truth..."

"Gray? I wouldn't put faith in that brat." Laxus laughed.

"Don't under estimate Gray, Laxus!"

"Gray's done. 28 people left!" Laxus taunted.

Everyone went wide eyed as Laxus just laughed.

"LIAR! I'm sure he used some kind of trick..."

"Gajeel will!"

"Too bad...doesn't seem like he's participating. He doesn't actually give a damn about the guild anyways."

"I'm still here!"

"But it won't do any good if you can't get out."

"...Fine, enough." Makarov sighed, "I surrender..."

"B-But Gramps!" Natsu gaped.

"Now stop this!"

"Heh...'fraid i can't do that. The high and mighty master of Fairy Tail can't go doing that at a time like this! But if you insist...how about you give up your position as master to me?"

"That's playing dirty, Laxus! You SCARED of me!? HUH!?"

"Pigs do like mud, y'know..." I grinned at the frown that formed on Laxus's face.

"You fiend...Was that your goal all along?" Gramps flinched.

"Only an hour and a half till the statues crumble...If you want to retire, announce it on the guild's loud speakers for the whole town to hear. Say 'I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail up to Laxus'! Think about it...what's more important. Your title, or your friends?" Laxus smirked.

"HOLD IT DAMNIT!" Natsu lunged a the projection as it disappeared.

"GAAHH! HOW CAN HE BE STRONGEST IF HE WON'T FIGHT ME! HE CAN'T BE MASTER!"

"I don't care about being master..."

"EH!?"

"But I CAN NOT hand the guild over to Laxus! He doesn't understand the weight of the position! He lacks heart and conviction!"

"But...at this rate Lucy and the others will turn to dust..."

_Crunch Crunch._

We looked over to see Gajeel behind the bar eating metal.

"Gajeel! That's where you were?"

"DON'T EAT THE DISHWARE!" Happy yelped.

"Are you going too?" Gramps questioned.

"I've got a bone to pick with him." Gajeel grinned.

He walked off but crashed into the barrier.

"WHA!?"

"A-are you also 80!?"

"OF COURSE NOT, DUMB ASS!"

I face palmed and things went silent for a moment.

"GUYS! TH-THERE'S ONLY THREE LEFT!"

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"JUST YOU THREE!?" Makarov shouted.

"And I wasn't even counted!" Happy wailed.

"I have no more wizards left to fight...I guess that's it..."

"...Guess I'll just have to revive Erza!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ugh...and I thought I could finally show her up..."

It was then that I had an idea.

I pulled the hood of my hoodie up over my head and turned around while no one was looking, letting my wolf ears pop up. I ran through the barrier and grinned at my success. My wolf ears went away, as did my tail.

"BOOYAH, TAKE THAT BITCHES!" I said triumphantly.

"Huh...I guess she's not 80..." Natsu mumbled.

"I heard that, idiot!" I called over my shoulder as I ran off.

I was soon followed by Erza.

"Well hello there." I smiled.


End file.
